


囚徒

by amaoahu95



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaoahu95/pseuds/amaoahu95





	囚徒

城市建设在往高空发展，高楼大厦包围下畏畏缩缩的筒子楼颇有些遗世独立的境界，只不过顶上悬了断头刀，指不准哪一天就土崩瓦解。

下了高架，从沥青大道过渡到平坦的水泥路，半道折出，七弯八拐卷着砂石尘土绕进筒子楼前满是沙砾的大空地——去年来人修排污管道，打碎了原来的水泥路，后来又不修了，就一直这么碎着。年初还满满当当难停车，如今就剩两三辆，都是灰扑扑的旧版桑塔纳。

金赫奎的车型小，压不住，碎石总划着车屁股，斑斑驳驳一道一道。附近的修车行都知道这个地方，总劝有钱来修车的人，城市那么大换个房子住，哪儿都比这儿强。但金赫奎每天下班回来，看见一家家从窗户眼里冒出来的家常饭菜烟火气，可比通体雪白透着怪味的屋子好多了。

门锁是最老旧的那一种，配的钥匙是古铜色五边形柄，田野总说不安全，要他叫师傅来换一换。之后换锁师傅来看说，你这个门只能用这个锁。其实一楼老太太也是这个锁，清明她儿子媳妇吵架把门摔坏，金赫奎买菜回来的时候看见了。

“meiko我回来了..啊不是，田野。”

他们公司的外国人总学不会中文，所以彼此都叫代号，金赫奎和田野在公司叫习惯了，回家也这么称呼对方。

但最近田野不太喜欢他叫meiko这个名字，三月的财务部门很是兵荒马乱，“meiko”都快成了田野的紧箍咒，一念叨就开始头疼。成也数字，败也数字。

“田野？”

金赫奎把冰淇淋蛋糕放进冰箱，里头蔬菜水果很多，但其实他俩都不爱吃，有点后悔前天去菜市场的大手大脚。

“田野！”

依旧没人回应。墙上贴着软垫隔音板，刚开始是为了隔绝周围工地的噪音，但人家昼出夜伏安全作息正常得很，他们花大力气装修的反而成了多余。不过气氛好的时候，田野笑得总是很放肆，多亏有隔音板掩饰他们的做贼心虚。

室内过于安静了，冰冷的大理石地板昨天才擦过，可他总觉得眼前这块有污点，那个痕迹似乎还越变越多越变越深，简直要渗透到地底下去。金赫奎很少独自在家，他记不清那些黑色的痕迹是真实还是幻觉。

“田野..你在哪里..”始终无人应答。

九十坪的房子里空荡荡，没有电视没有茶几没有沙发，背阳的阳台上飘着几件t恤，在风中摇摇晃晃，落日余晖没能到访，也看不见天空，看不到远方。

“田野..”

他似乎听见略带沙哑的声音从四面八方传来，言语被围困在幽静的墙体里，七零八落地碰撞。无来处的风在肆虐呼啸，玻璃沙漏有了缝隙，它的生命一点一点散去。大片的玻璃窗反射强烈的耀辉，一眨眼就碎裂得密密麻麻蛛网般似灭顶之灾。警笛大作，刺眼的红蓝光在蚁群中间忽闪忽闪，是死亡的宣告。

“救..救救他”

“金赫奎。”

是田野！

——————————————————————————————

附近工地加班，大半夜的起重机咯吱咯吱运作，田野刚被确诊了神经衰弱，家里又不能放安眠药，巴着金赫奎一整晚也没能睡着。早上母亲打电话来，说着说着居然睡着了，也没发现金赫奎什么时候出的门。

惯例是饿得醒过来，第一步是打电话给战线不统一的金赫奎，却听到刻意调到最大的手机铃在客厅响起。

“金赫奎，”笨蛋打碎了一个玻璃杯，进门又没穿拖鞋，蹲在地上抱着头，像只没头脑的青蛙。

“过来。”

田野站在卧室门口，探出头已经是极限距离，抓着脖子上的红痕，看金赫奎恍恍惚惚向自己走过来，一点也没踩着玻璃碎片，聪明又敏锐。

“帮我找衣服，前面是大老虎的那一件。”负荷过载，脖子真疼。“我够不到。”

田野扭着脖子躺回大床，锁链哐当一声落地。金赫奎被吓了一跳，发现田野又在挠脖子，赶紧爬上床。

“项圈..项圈是不是不舒..是不是太紧了，”金赫奎边说边上手，“我给iko调一调，调松一点，就不会..不会难受了。”皮质项圈毛茸茸的衬底像兔子松软的皮毛，“这样呢，有好点吗？”

项圈的调节刻度很小，金赫奎只给松了一档，不过至少好透气许多。

“iko..iko不喜欢吗？很漂亮，金丝边的，是最漂亮的，”他忍不住抚摸了两遍，连着薄纸般洁白脆弱的皮肤，他都很喜欢，“..你不喜欢吗？”

金赫奎的手指正扣着田野的喉结，突然的振动麻痹了指尖，抬头便掉进黑色的深邃漩涡里，那双质问过他为什么这么对自己的眼睛。

“金赫奎，绑上的时候你可没问我喜不喜欢。”

——————————————————————————————

门口站着位老太太，骂骂咧咧的叫门。“你们怎么回事，大白天的砸房子，我天花板吊顶都掉下来啦！”是楼下的住户。

连声道歉承诺了赔钱，开门进去，屋内依旧整洁，阳台上的铁窗依旧没法适应，卧室里窸窸窣窣，田野只觉得疲惫，神经性耳鸣。

古人造词人定胜天，给人希望，又告诉世人天命难违，要人认命。

什么是命呢，旁观者也难看清。

他仅仅是习以为常的推迟了午餐，在办公室忙着结算，只是一个平凡单调与昨日无甚区别的普通工作日。

如果时光能倒流，他一定苦口婆心拉着金赫奎到远一点的餐厅悄悄的旷工，保护他远离下午一点的死亡丧钟。

乌云浓稠，风雨欲来，田野关好门窗，玻璃上映着他自嘲的笑。

嘲笑他的自私。

其实还能再提前一些，敲门关心关心他们的发小兼老板，任性地抛下账本里的数字，丢开纷至沓来的报表，肆意地辱骂苍蝇般吸血的恶心亲戚。

“好羡慕你们爹疼妈爱的，还有神仙伴侣天长地久。”老板总是边叹气边感慨。

这样或许能救救他，把他从办公室的窗边拽下，理理他一尘不染的蓝色西装，告诉他写字楼的玻璃棚好贵。

苦苦找寻的自由不在彼岸，天涯海角还有两个傻子愿意陪你跑，别给自己判刑，别想不开。

人生不能重来。

——————————————————————————————

金赫奎坐在床沿，田野咯咯笑着对他摇头晃脑，同商城服装店门口精致的人偶一般，虚伪且僵硬。

即便是柔软毛皮也在脖颈上划下痕迹，田野浑然不觉，摇晃得愈发激烈。身后蹦出清灵的脆响，像小学音乐教室拿着三角铁不顾乐章地敲砸。

叮叮铃铃叮铃铃。

细长的，沉重的，已经开始生锈的锁链，一头拴在床下钉进地基的铁钉，一头扣进温柔的项圈，多残酷的温柔。

田野像是感觉不到下坠的重量，扭动上半身，带的床垫也一起一伏。

叮叮铃铃叮铃铃。

田野放肆地大笑，像是小朋友看见心爱的玩具，像是囚徒看见刽子手的大刀。

“金赫奎，好听吗？”

反派发怒的时候身上绕着黑雾，金赫奎却只是颤抖，从发丝到脚趾全透出胆怯，可怜又执着。他总是压着压着，把自己变成理智的机器，可他的底线在哪儿，没人比田野更清楚。

倏地抓住他的手，白皙修长的手指能瞧见曾经的伤痕累累，那是在玻璃堆里拥抱尸体留下的印记。田野扣住他的手指，一根一根的贴上自己的脖子，猛地发力。

像某个夜晚，田野在梦中惊醒后发现洗脸池里的鲜血，他对金赫奎说。

“你要不杀了我。”

——————————————————————————————

田野是棱角分明的冰，遇见炽热就要融化成水。

金赫奎捧着他的下巴与他亲吻，鼻尖小心翼翼触碰，牙齿却在打架。血腥味在口腔里泛滥，血液是生命存续的唯一证据。

慢条斯理的性会把人磋磨，田野伸手环住金赫奎，突然向后倒，锁链硌着肩胛骨，可他不介意。他总爱直视别人，显得真诚也暴露锋锐的尖牙，要所有面对他的人都害怕。

他们还在亲吻，田野拉开金赫奎的皮夹外套，里面是西装式白衬衫，是他最喜欢的那一款，只不过他的那一件在四月的时候被飞溅的血液染得血迹斑斑。

田野拽住金赫奎的领子，逼着他与自己对视。

“十月了金赫奎，十月了，你还活在那一天！”

角斗场里困顿许久的狮子陡然清醒，它的撕咬残忍又血腥。金赫奎一把扯开田野的睡衣，张口咬上锁骨，那里已经有许多青紫的痕迹。田野怕痒，金赫奎刻意撩拨，指尖的疤痕顺着脊柱，一节一节的下滑。粗糙的触感让田野起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他正解着金赫奎的衣服扣子，搭在腰腹的手却不容他自持冷静，有条不紊地揉捏着，给神经一点点的过电。

田野被双手禁锢着，连扭动的幅度都在金赫奎的掌控之中，只能任由指纹在自己的身上刻下烙印。金赫奎的手掌滚烫，可他觉得自己更炙热。

“别..别玩了..”头抵着金赫奎的肩膀，终于解完了扣子。田野断断续续地才喘完一口气，嗓子眼冒烟，欲火从每个毛孔里渗出，可这甚至还不算前戏。

唇齿在雪白的身躯上肆虐，留下暧昧的痕迹，如雪地里绽开的红梅，妖冶却冷冷冰冰。田野的四肢只有在这个时候才柔软，软绵绵的学着金赫奎，在他精瘦身体上毫无章法地乱摸。

他们俩都不爱锻炼，却也没在日夜颠倒的作息里发福，大约是天生丽质。

田野生性活泼，却去做了最苦闷的财务，金赫奎性子绵软沉默寡言，却选了最会指鹿为马瞎忽悠的市场销售，客户大概是被这张人畜无害的脸迷惑了吧。

田野神游之时，金赫奎开始咬起了耳朵，他最爱贴着耳朵细声细气的说情话，热气呼在耳廓，叫人鸡皮疙瘩一波又一波。

田野喜欢这些耳鬓厮磨，可也要让金赫奎也体会体会这种折磨。虚环着的手探进对方底裤，轻轻勾住耻毛，拿手背来回磨蹭。性器肿胀，田野的手背显得格外冰凉，他握着筋络分明的情色器官，上下滑动，脸上尽是坏笑。

“金赫奎！”恶作剧得到的回应是乳尖加重的啃咬，田野抗议的声音都变调，“你别..嗯..”

田野想推开身上毛茸茸的脑袋，梗着脖子才想到到，他的一切都在金赫奎手中，他现在，是金赫奎的囚徒。

新买的润滑和套子还在客厅的快递盒子里，金赫奎撑起身子要去拿，被手快的田野一下子推倒，身后的锁链叮铃作响，脖子上的白色项圈衬得他面色潮红。

双手撑着金赫奎的大腿，俯身贴近他的下半身。田野咬住内裤边缘慢慢扯下，性器就这么直突突地拍在他脸上。

人性的暴虐只是被光鲜亮丽的衣服遮住，一旦回归赤裸，就打开了肆意妄为的枷锁。

田野总是让他失控。

金赫奎直起身子，将田野脖子上的锁链向后一扯，田野被迫仰起头，嘴巴无意识的张着。金赫奎捏住他的下巴，把性器插了进去。

口腔是湿润温热的，包裹着粗长的性器，小舌梳理着性器上的青筋，绕着顶端挑逗。

性是无师自通与生俱来，是最原始的放浪形骸。

金赫奎不由地抓住田野的头发，用力在他脸颊上捅出一个意乱情迷的轮廓。

顶部直达咽喉处，田野耐不住本能吐出性器，大声咳嗽起来。

金赫奎递来水杯，田野就着漱了口。

眼角湿漉漉的，额前的短发被汗打湿，田野眼镜下的双眼锐利，却在此刻楚楚可怜。

他们赤裸裸地面对着，正视扎根最深的欲望冲动。

金赫奎拿来润滑剂坐在床沿，揽住田野的腰身，让他半跪在自己身上，手上倒满往他身后探去。

手指抚平褶皱，顺着粘稠液体进入的感觉，无论多少次都难以适应，不属于自己身体的部分总是下意识排斥。扩张做的很小心，但田野被脖子上的锁链压沉，逐渐失力，整个人瘫软在金赫奎身上，像一块软泥。

田野蹭了蹭金赫奎，话里透着娇气：“快点。”

性器缓缓没入，田野趴在金赫奎肩上直哼哼，猫咪被顺毛的时候就是这样打呼。金赫奎了解他的每一处敏感点，平日里田野当家做主，上了床只能任他欺负。坏心思的一顶，轻声的哼哼立马变成了撒娇“你别欺负我π_π”

“iko不是让我快点吗。”没等田野反应，金赫奎径自抽插起来。扣住腰部，田野被他顶的一耸一耸，直坐的姿势只会进入得更深。平时叽叽喳喳的人，这时候只能发出嗯嗯啊啊尽是无意义的词，金赫奎却好像都能听懂，还偏恶劣地放缓，反复在敏感点碾磨。

额头抵着额头，金赫奎盯着眼前迷迷糊糊的爱人，觉得怎么也爱不够。颤巍巍的睫毛煽动了烽火，下垂的眼睑天真无辜，却总是在人群中招蜂引蝶。

金赫奎扶着背让田野躺下，抓起田野的脚踝放在肩上，猛地开始狠狠地抽送。金赫奎抓着手腕要田野摸小腹的凸起，他的性器在田野体内恣意冲撞，他无法压抑着体内沸腾的血气，想要贯穿他，折磨他，蹂躏他。

田野翘起的阴茎随着晃动渗出点点液体，小腹上满是濡湿的粘腻。金赫奎拒绝了田野抚摸的邀请，把他双腿并拢掰到一侧拦腰抱起，性器在他体内转了一圈，田野腿软得半跪都吃力，金赫奎却依旧精力旺盛，不讲道理的进行抽插运动。

软绵绵的田野更能激起施虐欲，他坚硬的肩胛骨像被折断的双翼，竹节般的脊柱连着四肢神经，尾骨在撞击下变得红肿，锁链随着金赫奎的冲撞叮叮铃铃，他亲吻着爱人的后背和脊梁，看他在自己的怀里，脆弱着，战栗着，予求予取。

田野的甬道不由自主地开始收缩，金赫奎知道他要射精了，伸手握住他已经敏感到极点的阴茎，用指腹堵住了小孔，还用力磨了磨。

“金赫奎..”人类无法克制本能，田野在双重夹击下扭动着蜷缩着，眼眶泛红，全身泛红。他抬手反抓爱人的手臂，“你抱着我金赫奎，你抱抱我..”

青藤绕树，不绕枯木。公司的绿箩都搭了架子，藤蔓顺着蔓延了窗台，有一次他们躲在办公室休息，金赫奎抱着他坐上窗沿，五层并不高，能清晰看见对楼的百叶窗，但他并不在意，坦然地同金赫奎亲吻拥抱。

爱是热烈的光明，无需小心翼翼。

田野被悬空抱起，脖子上的锁链下垂，他要紧紧圈住金赫奎才不会仰倒。阴茎蹭在金赫奎腹部，溢出一滴滴白浊，体内的性器迫切地挤开肠道，想更深入，想永久的停留在这里。

“去那里，”田野指着窗台，“我们去那里”

金赫奎犹豫了，他不喜欢窗边，高空边缘总刺激着他的神经。

“求求你，就一次..”田野嘴唇贴着他的额头，干燥的唇起了死皮。

即便瘦弱如田野，同样体重偏轻的金赫奎并没有什么大力气，他反复调整田野的姿势，这只是让两人连接地更紧密。

田野项圈上的锁链逐渐绷直，金赫奎似乎没看见又或是刻意忽略。

离窗台还有两步距离，可金赫奎再难走近半步，他两股战战，脚踝酸痛。

“再近..一点。”项圈紧紧勒住脖子，田野只能勉勉强强发出气声，可他仍在要求金赫奎向前。

他把性命交给金赫奎，却要他将之毁灭。

金赫奎像是察觉不到将在自己怀里流逝的鲜活心跳，他只是听从田野的怂恿，迈步往前。

还差一步，但金赫奎已经能看见窗外的世界，高架上的水流，工地里红砂蚁群，一吹就散的棉花糖，刺眼的镭射光。

他玩过蹦极，失重感让他晕眩。他不知道那个人从窗台上跳下的时候有没有想过他会经过那里，碎裂的玻璃棚劈头盖脸，他奔向血滩中已经面目模糊少了一只手臂的人的时候，已然分不清身上到底是谁的血迹。

金赫奎终于支撑不住，同田野一起重重倒在了地上，他下意识的护住爱人的头颅，半分钟的勒紧让田野满脸青紫。

“下次不要了iko”金赫奎紧贴田野冰冷的唇。

他们像两只收起爪子的猫咪，轻啄舔舐相互取暖。那是在告诉彼此。

救救我，别离开我。

——————————————————————————————

田野翘着二郎腿靠在床上吃蛋糕的时候同他的医生朋友通了个视频电话。

“他又发疯了？”

田野松了松项圈，对着摄像头照了照，痕迹的确很明显。

“没，是我折腾他。”

“啧啧啧，我看不仅是他，你也得来我这里挂号。”

“你不是知道吗，他不喜欢。”

“有几个人是自愿来看心理医生的啊？”医生在电话那头张牙舞爪，“他上次来就记不清时间线了，目睹朋友死亡产生心理障碍是很普遍的，你们这样..”

“我要他带我去窗边。”朋友责任心太强，说起他的事就滔滔不绝恨铁不成钢，田野只好岔开话题。

“你还刺激他？哇疯了疯了，”有人敲门提醒医生下一个预约，“下次来你也做个检查，我明天再打电话给你啊，别折腾啊田野。”

十月的天气还很热，恰好最近降温，金赫奎带回的冰淇淋蛋糕在融化之前被田野解决掉。

老板走了，出资人申请破产，金赫奎强撑了三个月结束清算，其实结果也不差，账目平了，职工的工资社保也缴清了，该交的税和该还的债都完结了。

只是钱债好还，情债难清。金赫奎始终觉得，是自己没能拉发小一把。

他开始失眠，做噩梦，大把的安眠药也求不来一个美梦，半夜拿刀片把自己刮的血淋淋，倒把田野吓得神经衰弱。

田野带他去看了心理医生，可他无法原谅自己，把自己困在那一天，反反复复的自我厌弃。

他们搬了家，找了好久才发现这么一处筒子楼，金赫奎又变回那个意气风发的青年才俊，只是常常开车漫无目的地的在城市晃悠，记不清去年今日昨时此刻。

尽管外人看着他们只是再正常不过的普通上班族。

他们的积蓄丰厚，除非银行倒闭，否则按照他们这种无欲无求的衣食住行，即使不工作也能活到下个世纪。

但金赫奎总让田野觉得，下一秒他就会从世界消失，甚至不会同自己告别。

田野买来锁链，买来项圈，仗着金赫奎记忆混乱，告诉他，是你绑住我，是你囚禁我。

田野当着金赫奎的面去爬窗户，三番五次金赫奎终于怕了，他缩短了锁链长度，田野最远只能走到卧室的门口。

鱼会溺水，是因为他不愿意用腮。

我就是喜欢刺激他，喜欢看他发疯。

他只有发疯的时候才会忘掉一切，才会只记得我。

我不想锁住他，所以把自己困在这里，无论他去到多远的地方，始终会回到这里。

因为我是他的囚徒。


End file.
